parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
SonicandKnuckles's Footage That He Should Use For His Videos
Here is a list of footage for SonicandKnuckles to use for his videos. Footage Thomas and Friends Footage *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue! (Ringo Starr-US) *A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *James in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Goes Fishing (Ringo Starr-US) *A Cow on the Line (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) *Come for the Ride (Song) *James Learns a Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Conductor (Ringo Starr-US) *Terence the Tractor (George Carlin) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (George Carlin) *Thomas's Anthem (Song) *Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Trouble in the Shed (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Thomas Comes to Breakfast (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *Toby the Tram Engine (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Breaks the Rules (Ringo Starr-US) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Percy Proves a Point (George Carlin) *Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr-US) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deed (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon Takes a Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *The Runaway (George Carlin) *Trust Thomas (George Carlin) *Mavis (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *Percy's Promise (George Carlin) *Henry's Forest (George Carlin) *The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) *Harold the Helicopter (Song) *Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) *Edward, Trevor, and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) *Diesel Does it Again (George Carlin) *Donald's Duck (George Carlin) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and the Mail Train (George Carlin) *Accidents will Happen (Song) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *Time for Trouble (George Carlin) *A Scarf for Percy (George Carlin) *The Diseasel (George Carlin) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) *Daisy (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Saved from Scrap (Ringo Starr-US) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Tender Engines (George Carlin) *Percy Takes the Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *Let's Have a Race (Song) *James Goes Buzz Buzz (George Carlin) *One Good Turn (George Carlin) *Bertie's Chase (George Carlin) *Heroes (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Wrong Road (George Carlin) *Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *The Island Song (Song) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) *Escape! (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *All at Sea (George Carlin) *Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Grandpuff (George Carlin) *Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) *A Bad Day for Sir Handel (George Carlin) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *Thomas and Stepney (George Carlin) *Gone Fishing (Song) *Thomas and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Home at Last (George Carlin) *Rock 'n' Roll (George Carlin) *Steam Roller (George Carlin) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover (Song) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *You Can't Win (George Carlin) *Special Attraction (George Carlin) *Passengers and Polish (George Carlin) *Gallant Old Engine (George Carlin) *Fish (Season 4) (George Carlin) *Really Useful Engine (Song) *Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Toby (song) *It's Great To Be An Engine! (Song) *Mind that Bike (George Carlin) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Thomas Meets the Queen (George Carlin) *Bulls Eyes (George Carlin) *Special Funnel (George Carlin) *Four Little Engines (George Carlin) *Little Engines (Song) *Sir Topham Hatt (Song) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Lady Hatt's Birthday Party (Alec Baldwin) *Double Teething Troubles (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach (Alec Baldwin) *Busy Going Backwards (Alec Baldwin) *A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Night Train (Song) *Toby's Discovery (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty and the Boulder (Alec Baldwin) *Duncan Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) *Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday (Alec Baldwin) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) *Make Someone Happy (Alec Baldwin) *A Big Surprise for Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Happy Ever After (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Rumors (Alec Baldwin) *James and the Trouble with Trees (Alec Baldwin) *Baa! (Alec Baldwin) *Snow (Alec Baldwin) *The Snow Song *Gordon and the Gremlin (Alec Baldwin) *Donald's Duck (Song) *Percy's Seaside Trip (Song) *Salty's Secret (Alec Baldwin) *Harvey to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) *No Sleep for Cranky (Alec Baldwin) *The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) *A Bad Day for Harold (Alec Baldwin) *Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck (Alec Baldwin) *James the Really Splendid Engine (Song) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and the Squeak (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon Takes a Tumble (Michael Brandon) *Buffer Bother (Alec Baldwin) *Middle Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Faulty Whistles (Alec Baldwin) *Little Engines (song) *James and the Red Balloon (Alec Baldwin) *Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) *Edward the Really Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty Saves the Day (Alec Baldwin) *Dunkin Duncan (Alec Baldwin) *Down by the Docks (Song) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Jack Frost (Alec Baldwin) *Toby Had a Little Lamb (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis-US) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *The Spotless Record (Michael Brandon) *Peace and Quiet (Michael Brandon) *Jack Jumps In (Alec Baldwin) *A Friend in Need (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Percy and the Haunted Mine (Alec Baldwin) *Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) *Harold and the Flying Horse (Michael Brandon) *Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) *Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo (Song) *Hooray for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Edward's Brass Band (Michael Brandon) *The Refreshment Lady's Stand (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Roller Coaster (Michael Brandon) *The Grand Opening (Michael Brandon) *Best Dressed Engine (Michael Brandon) *The Red Balloon (Song) *Percy Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *Something Fishy (Michael Brandon) *What's the Matter with Henry? (Michael Brandon) *The Old Iron Bridge (Michael Brandon) *Trusty Rusty (Michael Brandon) *Bill, Ben and Fergus (Michael Brandon) *There Once was an Engine who Ran Away (Song) *Engine Rollcall (Song) *Thomas and the Search for Fergus (Michael Brandon) *Bad Day at Castle Loch (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *The Runaway Elephant (Michael Brandon) *James and the Queen of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Oliver the Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) *Troublesome Trucks (Song) *A Visit from Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jack Owns Up (Michael Brandon) *On Site with Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Scary Tale (Michael Brandon) *Kelly's Windy Day (Michael Brandon) *A Happy Day for Percy (Michael Brandon) *The Work Song *Thomas' Trusty Friends (Michael Brandon) *Alfie Has Kittens (Michael Brandon) *A Tale for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *The Tortoise and the Hare (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Moles (Michael Brandon) *One Friendly Family (Song) *Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Wishing Tree (Michael Brandon) *Squeak, Rattle and Roll (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Sounds (Song) *Too Hot for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Emily's Adventure (Michael Brandon) *You Can Do it, Toby! (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes Charge (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) *James Goes Too Far (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Magic Carpet (Michael Brandon) *A World Around You (Song) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Don't Tell Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Fish (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *Spic and Span (Michael Brandon) *Chickens to School (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Surprises (Song) *Thomas and the Tuba (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Firework Display (Michael Brandon) *Emily (Song) *Determination (Song) *Patience is a Virtue (Song) *Ode to Gordon (Song) *Thomas Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) *As Good as Gordon (Michael Brandon) *James Gets a New Coat (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (Michael Brandon) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (Michael Brandon) *Flour Power (Michael Brandon) *The Magic Lamp (Michael Brandon) *Keeping up with James (Michael Brandon) *Tuneful Toots (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) *Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor (Song) *Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Respect for Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Emily Knows Best (Michael Brandon) *Saving Edward (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Dinosaur (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Golden Eagle (Michael Brandon) *Buffer Up and Share (Song) *Thomas' New Trucks (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Old Mine (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Milkshake Muddle (Michael Brandon) *Mighty Mac (Michael Brandon) *Toby Feels Left Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) *Pride (Song) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) *A Smooth Ride (Michael Brandon) *The Green Controller (Michael Brandon) *Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *There's Always Something New (Song) *Thomas and the Statue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Flagpole (Michael Brandon) *Bold and Brave (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Toy Shop (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Oil Painting (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Rainbow (Michael Brandon) *Be Brave (Song) *Thomas and the Treasure (Michael Brandon) *Duncan's Bluff (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey the Brave (Michael Brandon) *Big Strong Henry (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Day Off (Michael Brandon) *Seeing the Sights (Michael Brandon) *Strength (Song) *Winter Wonderland (Song) *Duncan Does it All (Michael Brandon) *Sir Handel in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Cool Truckings (Michael Brandon) *Ding-a-Ling (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey Storms Through (Michael Brandon) *Wash Behind Your Buffers (Michael Brandon) *The Narrow Gauge Engines (Song) *Mud, Glorious Mud (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Avalanche (Michael Brandon) *Missing Cars (Michael Brandon) *Day and Night (Song) *Togetherness (Song) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosnan-US) *Best Friends (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes a Shortcut (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Puts the Brakes On (Michael Brandon) *Saved You! (Michael Brandon) *Excellent Emily (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Lucky Day (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Billboard (Michael Brandon) *Steady Eddie (Michael Brandon) *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Mountain Marvel (Michael Brandon) *Henry Gets It Wrong (Michael Brandon) *Don't Go Back (Michael Brandon) *Heave Ho Thomas! (Michael Brandon) *James Works It Out (Michael Brandon) *Tram Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Push Me, Pull You (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Runaway Kite (Michael Brandon) *The Biggest Present of All (Michael Brandon) *Toby's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) *Play Time (Michael Brandon) *Splish, Splash, Splosh! (Michael Brandon) *Slippy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Snow Tracks (Michael Brandon) *Creaky Cranky (Michael Brandon) *Tickled Pink (Michael Brandon) *Steamy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *The Early Bird (Michael Brandon) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *The Lion of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Time For a Story (Michael Brandon) *Hiro Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *Jumping Jobi Wood! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Scruff (Michael Brandon) *Victor Says Yes (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Whistling Woods (Michael Brandon) *Pop Goes Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jitters and Japes (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Crazy Day (Michael Brandon) *Pingy Pongy Pick Up (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Parcel (Michael Brandon) *Double Trouble (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Merry Winter Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Snowman Party (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Magic Box (Michael Brandon) *Merry Misty Island (Michael Brandon) *Thomas in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *O the Indignity (Michael Brandon) *A Blooming Mess (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Let it Snow (Michael Brandon) *Surprise, Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Percy the Snowman (Michael Brandon) *Tree Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *James to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Hero (Michael Brandon) *Stop that Bus! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Toby and Bash (Michael Brandon) *Big Belle (Michael Brandon) *Up, Up and Away! (Michael Brandon) *Wonky Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Kevin the Steamie (Michael Brandon) *Emily and Dash (Michael Brandon) *Follow that Flour (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Afternoon Off (Michael Brandon) *Hide and Peep (Michael Brandon) *Emily and the Garbage (Michael Brandon) *Diesel's Special Delivery (Michael Brandon) *Being Percy (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Health and Safety (Michael Brandon) *Happy Hiro (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *Muddy Matters (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Garbage Train (Michael Brandon) *Don't Bother Victor! (Michael Brandon) *Whiff's Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Toots the Crows (Michael Brandon) *Express Coming Through (Michael Brandon) *Race to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Flash Bang Wallop! (Michael Brandon) *Welcome Stafford (Michael Brandon) *Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Runs Dry (Mark Moraghan-US) *Kevin's Cranky Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Scruff's Makeover (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan-US) *Steamie Stafford (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Santa's Little Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Snow for Thomas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Frozen Turntable (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Christmas Decorations (Mark Moraghan-US) *Snow Tracks (Mark Moraghan-US) *Stuck on You (Michael Brandon) *Spencer the Grand (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Ferdinand (Michael Brandon) *Charlie and Eddie (Michael Brandon) *The Thomas Way (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Switch (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's Lucky Day (Mark Moraghan-US) *Calm Down Caitlin (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Lost Puff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Luke's New Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hey, Hey Thomas! (Song) *Away From the Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Smelly Kipper (Mark Moraghan-US) *No More Mr. Nice Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Gone Fishing (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas' Shortcut (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Afternoon Tea Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Quarry Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not So Slow Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Flatbeds of Fear (Mark Moraghan-US) *Disappearing Diesels (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad's Adventure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Too Many Fire Engines (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Phantom Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bill or Ben? (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry's Hero (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not Now, Charlie! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Signals Crossed (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Pipe (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Steam Without Coal (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Emergency Cable (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Dinosaurs (Mark Moraghan-US) *Last Train for Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Long Lost Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan the Humbug (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck in the Water (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Perfect Gift (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tale of The Brave (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad and the Whale (Mark Moraghan-US) *Who's Geoffrey? (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Truth About Toby (Mark Moraghan-US) *Lost Property (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Spots Trouble (Mark Moraghan-US) *Millie and the Volcano (Mark Moraghan-US) *Timothy and the Rainbow Car (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily Saves the World (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson Sent for Scrap (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Adventure Begins (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wild Water Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy and the Calliope (Mark Moraghan-US) *Happy Birthday Sir! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy and the Monster of Brendam (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bust My Buffers! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (Part 1 & Part 2 combined) (Mark Moraghan-US) *Snow Place Like Home (Mark Moraghan-US) *A Cranky Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Beast of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Letters to Santa (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Railcar and the Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Love Me Tender (Mark Moraghan-US) *Very Important Sheep (Mark Moraghan-US) *Salty All At Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *Den and Dart (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck and the Slip Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Missing Gator (Mark Moraghan-US) *Two Wheels Good (Mark Moraghan-US) *Reds vs. Blues (Mark Moraghan-US) *Slow Stephen (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead (Mark Moraghan-US) *Best Engine Ever (Mark Moraghan-US) *Philip to the Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Letters to Santa (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Christmas Coffeepot (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Railcar and the Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Over the Hill (Mark Moraghan-US) *Love Me Tender (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sidney Sings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toby's New Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Gets the Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel and the Ducklings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Saving Time (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Help At All (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Other Side of the Mountain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Rocky Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Goodbye Sir Topham Hatt (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Babysitter (Mark Moraghan-US) *Engine of the Future (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry in the Dark (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Breakdown Train (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hugo and the Airship (Mark Moraghan-US) *Three Steam Engines Gruff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Skiff and the Mermaid (Mark Moraghan-US) *Terence Breaks the Ice (Mark Moraghan-US) *Daisy's Perfect Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Confused Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily in the Middle (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Big Freeze (Mark Moraghan-US) *Cautious Connor (Mark Moraghan-US) *All in Vain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tit for Tat (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Journey Beyond Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Big World! Big Adventures! (Mark Moraghan-US) TUGS Footage *Sunshine (episode) *Pirate *Trapped *Jinxed *Quarantine *High Winds *Ghosts *Up River *Warrior (episode) *High Tide *Munitions *Regetta *Big Freeze Sonic the Hedgehog Footage *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Beginnings *Getting to Know You *Harmony or Something *Wedding Bell Blues *To Catch a Queen *Mobodoon *The Price of Freedom *Underground Masquerade *Tangled Webs *The Deepest Fear *Who Do You Think You Are *The Last Resort *Come Out Wherever You Are *Winner Fakes All *A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle *Artifact *Bug! *Sonic Tonic *Friend or Foe *Head Games *When In Rome *The Jewel in the Crown *Three Hedgehogs and a Baby *Dunes Day *Mummy Dearest *The Hedgehog in the Iron Mask *Six is a Crowd *Flying Fortress *No Hedgehog is an Island *New Echdina in Town *Country Crisis *Haircraft in Space *Healer *Sonia's Choice *The Big Melt *Sleepers *Bartleby the Prisoner *The Art of Destruction *The Pendant *Virtual Danger *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic *Closed Door Policy *Blue With Envy *The Sidekick *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 Noddy's Toyland Adventures Footage *Noddy Loses Sixpence *Noddy and the Goblins *Noddy and the Naughty Tail *Noddy and the Pouring Rain *Noddy and Martha Monkey *Noddy and the Kite *Noddy's New Friend *Noddy and his Bell *Noddy and the Milkman *Noddy Gets a New Job *Noddy and the Broken Bicycle *Noddy and the Special Key *Noddy Delivers Some Parcels *Noddy and the Missing Hats *Noddy and the Useful Rope *Noddy Loses his Bell *Noddy Cheers Up Big Ears *Noddy Goes Shopping *Noddy Borrows an Umbrella *Noddy Meets some Silly Hens *Noddy Lends a Hand *Noddy Finds a Furry Tail *Noddy Sets a Trap *Noddy and the Magic Night *Noddy to the Rescue *Noddy Has a Bad Day *Noddy and the Fishing Rod *Noddy and the Warm Scarf *Noddy the Champion *Noddy and the Golden Tree *Noddy and his Unhappy Car *Noddy has an Afternoon Off *Noddy the Magician *Noddy and his Money *Noddy Borrows Some Trousers *Noddy and his Alarm Clock *Noddy Buys a Parasol *Noddy Tastes Some Cakes *Noddy the Dancer *Noddy and Father Christmas (special) *Noddy and the Magic Watch *Noddy and the Goblins Again *Noddy and the Treasure Map *Noddy and the Singing Bush *Noddy Gets Caught in a Storm *Noddy and the Noisy Drum *Noddy Tidies Toyland *Noddy and the Bouncing Ball *Noddy is Far Too Busy *Noddy Tells a Story *Noddy and the Artists *Noddy and the Nurse *Noddy and the Driving Lesson Horrid Henry Footage *Horrid Henry: Tricks and Treats *Horrid Henry and the Bogey Babysitter *Horrid Henry's Hike *Horrid Henry: Moody Margaret Moves In *Horrid Henry's School Fair *Who Stole Mr Kill? *Horrid Henry and the Tooth Fairy *Horrid Henry's Christmas *Horrid Henry Goes to Work *Horrid Henry Tidies Up *Horrid Henry and the Demon Dinnerlady *Horrid Henry's Sports Day *Horrid Henry Eats Out *Horrid Henry's Time Machine *Horrid Henry's Birthday *Horrid Henry Goes to Work *Horrid Henry and the Dinner Guests *Horrid Henry's Horrid Revenge *Horrid Henry's Horrid Revenge *Horrid Henry and the Secret Club *Horrid Henry's Perfect Day *Perfect Peter's Horrid Day *Horrid Henry Gets Rich Quick *Horrid Henry's Horrid Heroes *Horrid Henry's Diary *Horrid Henry: Trapped! *Horrid Henry Reads a Book *Horrid Henry's Sick Day *Tricks or Treats *Horrid Henry and the Football Fiend *Horrid Henry's Time Capsule *Horrid Henry Runs Away *Horrid Henry and the Injection *Horrid Henry's Hideo Video *Horrid Henry's Underpants *Horrid Henry: Computer Whizz *Horrid Henry Makes Some Money *Horrid Henry's New Shoes *Horrid Henry's Household Chores *Horrid Henry: Where's Fluffy? *Horrid Henry's Horrid Hamster *Horrid Henry: Happy Birthday Peter! *Perfect Peter's Revenge *Horrid Henry's Holiday *Horrid Henry's Sleepover *Horrid Henry's Wedding *Horrid Henry's Favourite Day *Horrid Henry's School Play *Horrid Henry and the Best Boy's Club Sleepover *Horrid Henry's Happy Birthday Steve! *Horrid Henry Gets a Job *Horrid Henry: Pefect Peter's Pen Pal *Horrid Henry and the Perfect Plant *Horrid Henry and the Lost Dog *Horrid Henry and the Big Dig *Horrid Henry's Secret Surprise *Horrid Henry and the Alien Invasion *Horrid Henry's Smelly Stuff *Horrid Henry Goes Fishing *Horrid Henry: Horrid Headmaster *Henry: Perfect Peter Pumps Up *Horrid Henry's Heist *Horrid Henry and the Ice Cream Dream *Horrid Henry's Petsitting Service *Horrid Henry and the School Uniform *Horrid Henry's Fun Run *Horrid Henry and the Green Machine *Horrid Henry and the Zombie Hamster *Horrid Henry and the Killer Boy Rats *When I'm King *Horrid Henry and the Weird Werewolf *Horrid Henry Delivers a Message *Horrid Henry and the Perfect Plane *Horrid Henry: Time Manager *Horrid Henry and the Climbing Frame Clincher *Horrid Henry and the Booger Bogey *Horrid Henry's Horrible Homework *Horrid Henry: Aliens Ate My Homework *Horrid Henry and the Terrible Teacher *Horrid Henry and the Tickly Treats Thief *Horrid Henry and the Special Spa Day *Horrid Henry and the Day of the Dinosaur *Horrid Henry's Unhappy Day *Horrid Henry and the Silly Siblings *Horrid Henry and the Early Christmas Present *Horrid Henry Alone at Home *Horrid Henry: Bogus Babysitter *Horrid Henry: Moody Margaret, Superstar *Horrid Henry and the Movie Star *Horrid Henry Goes to the Theatre *Horrid Henry: So Not a Girl *Horrid Henry and the Code Crackers *Horrid Henry: Rocking the World *Horrid Henry: Money Talks *Horrid Henry Sells the School *Horrid Henry and the King of Bling *Horrid Henry Goes Bananas *Horrid Henry Does His Homework *Horrid Henry Rewrites the Rules *Horrid Henry Tells the Truth *Horrid Henry Goes to School *Moody Margaret for President *Horrid Henry's Marvellous Motto *Horrid Henry and the Perfect Panto *Horrid Henry and the Purple Pass *Horrid Henry Goes on Strike *Horrid Henry's Daring Deed *Horrid Henry's Mad Moment *Horrid Henry and the Gross Question *Horrid Henry and the Boodle Poodle Garfield and Friends *Peace & Quiet/Wanted: Wade/Garfield Goes Hawaiian *Box O' Fun/Unidentified Flying Orson/School Daze *Nighty Nightmare/Banana Nose/Ode to Odie *Fraidy Cat/Shell Shocked Sheldon/Nothing To Sneeze At *Garfield's Moving Experience/Wade: You're Afraid/Good Mousekeeping *Identity Crisis/The Bad Sport/Up a Tree *Weighty Problem/The Worm Turns/Good Cat, Bad Cat *Cabin Fever/Return of Power Pig/Fair Exchange *The Binky Show/Keeping Cool/Don't Move! *Magic Mutt/Short Story/Monday Misery *Best of Breed/National Tapioca Pudding Day/All About Odie *Caped Avenger/Shy Fly Guy/Green Thumbs Down *Forget Me Not/I Like Having You Around!/Sales Resistance *Pest of a Guest/The Impractical Joker/Fat & Furry *Rip Van Kitty/Grabbity/Big Catnap *The Great Getaway/Scrambled Eggs/Hansel and Garfield *The Sludge Monster/Fortune Kooky/Heatwave Holiday *One Good Fern Deserves/Goody-Go-Round/The Black Book *The Legend of the Lake/Double Oh Orson/Health Feud *Binky gets Cancelled/Show Stoppers/Cutie and the Beast *The Lasagna Zone/Sleepytime Pig/Yojumbo *Pros and Cons/Rooster Revenge/Lights! Camera! Garfield! *Polecat Flats/Hogcules/Brain boy *Maine Course/No Laughing Matter/Attack of the Mutant. *Robodie/First Aid Wade/Video Victim *The Curse of Klopman/Mud sweet Mud/Rainy Day Dreams *Basket Brawl/Origin of Power Pig/Cactus Jake Rides.. *Binky Goes Bad!/Barn of Fear/Mini-Mall Matters *Attention-Getting Garfield/Swine Trek/It Must be True! *Arrivaderci, Odie!/Gort Goes Good/Felling Feline *The Bear Facts/Nothing to be Afraid of/The Big Talker *Cactus Makes Perfect/Hogcules II/Crime and Nourishment *T.V. of Tomorrow/Little Red Riding Egg/Well-Fed Feline *Invasion of the Big Robots/Shelf Esteem/Housebreak Hotel *First Class Feline/Hamelot/How to be Funny! *Mystic Manor/Flop goes the Weasel/The Legend of Long Jon *China Cat/Cock-a-Doodle Dandy/Beach Blanket Bonzo *Lemon-Aid/Hog Noon/Video Airlines *The Mail Animal/Peanut-Brained Rooster/Mummy Dearest *Skyway Robbery/U.S. Acres: The Bunny Rabbits Is Coming!/Close Encounters of the Garfield Kind *Astro Cat/U.S. Acres: Cock-A-Doodle Duel/Cinderella Cat *Ship Shape/U.S. Acres: Barn of Fear II/Break-a-Leg *Twice Told Tale/U.S. Acres: Orson Goes on Vacation/Wedding Bell Blues *Clean Sweep/U.S. Acres: Secrets of the Animated Cartoon/How the West was Lost *Binky Gets Cancelled, Again!/U.S. Acres: Orson's Diner/Flat Tired *Return of the Buddy Bears/U.S. Acres: Much Ado About Lanolin/Reigning Cats and Dogs *Fit for a King/U.S. Acres: Ben Hog/Dessert in the Desert *Hound of the Arbuckles/U.S. Acres: Read Alert/Urban Arbuckle *Odielocks and the 3 Cats/U.S. Acres: Quack to the Future/Beddy Buy *Count Lasagna/U.S. Acres: Mystery Guest/Rodent Ramage *Feline Felon/U.S. Acres: The Legal Eagle/The Cactus Saga *D.J. Jon/U.S. Acres: Cornfinger/Five Minute Warning *Wonderful World/U.S. Acres: The Orson Awards/The Garfield Workout *All Things Fat and Small/U.S. Acres: Robin Hog/Hare Replacement *Stick to It/U.S. Acres: Orson in Wonderland/For Cats Only *Mistakes Will Happen/U.S. Acres: The Well Dweller/The Wise Man *Star Struck/U.S. Acres: Election Daze/Dirty Business *Moo Cow Mutt/Big Bad Buddy Bird/Angel Puss *Trial and Error/An Egg-Citing Story/Supermarket Mania *The Legend of Cactus Jupiter/Birthday Boy Roy/Jukebox Jon *Squeak Previews/Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Wade/A Tall Tale *Frankenstein Feline/Weatherman Wade/Fill-In Feline *Polar Pussycat/Over the Rainbow/Remote Possibilities *Night of the Living Laundromat/Fast Food/Cash and Carry *Speed Trap/Flights of Fantasy/Castaway Cat *Mind Over Matter/Orson at the Bat/The Multiple-Choice Cartoon *Galactic Gamesman Garfield/Sly Spy Guy/The Thing That Stayed Forever *Bouncing Baby Blues/The Ugly Duckling/Learning Lessons *Robodie II/For Butter or Worse/Annoying Things *Guaranteed Trouble/U.S. Acres: Fan Clubbing/A Jarring Experience *The Idol of Id/Bedtime Story Blues/Mama Manicotti *The Pizza Patrol/The Son Also Rises/Rolling Romance *The Automated, Animated Cartoon/It's a Wonderful Wade/Truckin' Odie *Home Away from Home/Rainy Day Robot/Odie the Amazing *The First Annual Garfield Watchers Test/Stark Raven Mad/The Record Breaker *Renewed Terror/Bad Time Story/Tooth or Dare *Country Cousin/The Name Game/The Carnival Curse *Home Sweet Swindler/Forget-Me-Not Newton/The Great Inventor *Taste Makes Waist/The Wolf Who Cried Boy/Day of Doom *The Kitty Council/The Bo Show/Bad Neighbor Policy *Canvas Back Cat/Make Believe Moon/The Creature That Lived in the Refrigerator, Behind the Mayonnaise, Next to the Ketchup and to the Left of the Cole Slaw *Airborne Odie/Once Upon a Time Warp/Bride and Broom *Cute for Loot/The Caverns of Cocoa/Dream Date *The Worst Pizza in the History of Mankind/Jack II: The Rest of the Story/The Garfield Opera *Dummy of Danger/Sooner or Later/Jumping Jon *Sound Judgement/Gross Encounters/The Perils of Penelope *The Cartoon Cat Conspiracy/Who Done It?/The Picnic Panic *Ghost of a Chance/Roy Gets Sacked/Revenge of the Living Lunch *Super Sonic Seymour/A Mildly Mental Mix-Up/The Garfield Rap *A Vacation from His Senses/The Incredibly Stupid Swamp Monster/Dread Giveaway *The Wright Stuff/Safe at Home/Orson Express *Jon the Barbarian/Uncle Roy to the Rescue/The Kitten and the Council *Next Door Nuisance/What's It All About, Wade?/Bigfeetz *The Canine Conspiracy/Snow Wade and the 77 Dwarfs: Part 1/The Genuine Article *The Best Policy/Snow Wade and the 77 Dwarfs: Part 2/Fishy Feline *The Pie-Eyed Piper/Sweet Tweet Treat/Fine Feathered Funnyman *The Floyd Story/How Now, Stolen Cow?/The Second Penelope Episode *Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Mouse/Payday Mayday/How to Drive a Human Crazy *Date of Disaster/A Little Time Off/The Longest Doze *The Life and Times of the Lasagne Kid/Return of the Incredibly Stupid Swamp Monster/Unreal Estate *Stairway to Stardom/Midnight Ride of Paul Revere's Duck/Magic, Monsters and Manicotti *Lost and Foundling/Winter Wonderland/Films and Felines *The Garfield Musical/Mind Over Melvin/The Third Penelope Episode *Knights and Daze/Holiday Happening/Jailbird Jon *The Third Penelope Episode/Hare Force/Garfield's Garbage Can & Tin Pan Alley Revue *The Legend of Johnny Ragweedseed/Grape Expectations, Part 1/Catch as Cats Can't *A Matter of Conscience/Grape Expectations: Part 2/Top Ten *Change of Mind/Temp Trouble/The Perfect Match *My Fair Feline/Double Trouble Talk/Half-Baked Alaska *Puss in High Tops/Egg Over Easy: Part 1/The Beast from Beyond *Model Behavior/U.S. Acres: Egg Over Easy - Part 2/Another Ant Episode *The Guy of Her Dreams/U.S. Acres: The Discount of Monte Cristo/The Fairy Dogmother *The Stand-Up Mouse/Daydream Doctor/Happy Garfield Day *Sit on It/Kiddy Korner/Brainwave Broadcast *The Suburban Jungle/The Thing in the Box/The Feline Philosopher *Thoroughly Mixed-Up Mouse/The Old Man and the Mountain/Food Fighter *The Jelly Roger/The Farmyard Feline Philosopher/Dogmother II *Alley Katta & the 40 Thieves/If It's Tuesday, This Must Be Alpha Centauri/Clash of Titans *The Man Who Hated Cats/Deja Vu/Canned Laughter *Horror Hostess/Newsworthy Wade *Arbuckle the Invincible/The Monster Who Couldn't Scare Anybody/The Ocean Blue Alvin and the Chipmunks *The C-Team/The Chipettes *Uncle Harry/Rock 'n' Robot *The Television Stars/The Cruise *The Chipmunk Story *Mr. Fabulous/Grandpa and Grandma Seville *Unidentified Flying Chipmunk/Mother's Day *The Chip-Punks/From Here to Fraternity *Urban Chipmunk/The Incredible Shrinking Dave *Angelic Alvin/The Trouble With Nanny *The Bully Ballet/Alvin... and the Chipmunk *Swiss Family Chipmunks/Santa Harry *A Dog's Best Friend Is His Chipmunk/The Curse of Lontiki *Baseball Heroes/May the Best Chipmunk Win *The Chipmunk Who Bugged Me/Rich and Infamous *Don't Be a Vidiot/A Horse, of Course *The Camp Calomine Caper/Lights, Camera, Alvin *Some Entrancing Evening/Match Play *The Picture of Health/The Victrola Awards *Royally Received/Gone Fishin' *Setting the Record Straight/Father's Day Muffins *Alvin on Ice/Operation Theodore *The Gang's All Here/Snow Job *Maids in Japan/My Fair Chipette *New, Improved Simon/The Greatest Show-Offs on Earth *Guardian Chipmunks/Carsick *Hat Today Gone Tomorrow/Snow Wrong *Film Flam/The Secret Life of Dave Seville *Who Ghost There?/Romancing Miss Stone *A Chip Off the Old Tooth/Three Alarm Alvin" *Sisters/Court Action *Good Old Simon/The Chipmunks Go to Washington *Soccer to Me/Every Chipmunk Tells a Story *A Little Worm in the Big Apple/Staying Afloat *The Chipette Story *The Prize Isn't Right/The Gold of My Dreams *Mind Over Matterhorn/Alvin's Oldest Fan *Help Wanted: Mommy *Teevee or Not Teevee/A Rash of Babies *Whatever Happened to Dave Seville?/Simon Seville, Superstar *Miss Miller's Big Gamble/Sweet Smell of Success *Cinderella? Cinderella! *Experiment in Error/How You Gonna Keep 'Em Down on the Farm? *Middle-Aged Davey/I Love L.A. *Chipmunk Vice/Hooping It Up *Back to Dave's Future/Tell It to the Judge *Sincerely Theodore/My Pharaoh Lady *Simon Says/When the Chips Are Down *Alvin, Alvin, Alvin!/Dave's Dream Cabin *Old Friends/The Mystery of Seville Manor *Ask Alvin/Theodore Lucks Out *Big Dreams/Island Fever *Just One of the Girls/Goin' Down to Dixie *Dreamlighting *Elementary, My Dear Simon *The Brunch Club *Food for Thought *Wings Over Siesta Grande *Treasure Island *Chipmunkmania *Grounded Chipmunk *Alvie's Angels *Cadet's Regrets *Alvin in Analysis *Dave's Getting Married *No Chipmunk Is an Island/Babysitter Fright Night *Alvin's Summer Job *Once Upon a Crime *The Phantom/Mad About Alvin *Vinny's Visit *Uncle Adventure/Luck O' The Chipmunks *Theodore and Juliet/Quarterback In Curlers *The Wall/The Amazing Chipmunks *Theodore's Life as a Dog/Queen of the High School Ballroom *Psychic Alvin'/A Special Kind of Champion *Alvin's Obsession/Alvin's Not So Super Hero *Dave's Wonderful Life *Cookie Chomper III *Home Sweet Home/All Worked Up *Nightmare on Seville Street/Thinking Cap Trap *Bye, George/A Day in the Life *Like Father, Like Son/Dr. Simon and Mr. Heartthrob *Too Hip to Be Dave/Hearts and Flowers *Maltese Chipmunk/Dear Diary *Unfair Science/Shaking the Family Tree *Inner Dave/The Legend of Sleeping Brittany *Three Chipmunks and a Puppy/Phantom of the Rock Opera *The Return of Uncle Adventure/The Princess and the Pig *Alvin in Neverland *Merry Christmas, Mr. Carroll *Back to Our Future *Bigger *Kong! *Batmunk *Daytona Jones and the Pearl of Wisdom *Star Wreck: The Absolutely Final Frontier *Robomun *S.T. The Space Traveler *Irrational Buffoon's European Vacation *Chip Tracy *Gremlionis *Sploosh *Funny, We Shrunk the Adults Scooby Doo *What a Night for a Knight *A Clue for Scooby Doo *Hassle in the Castle *Mine Your Own Business *Decoy for a Dognapper *What the Hex Going On? *Never Ape an Ape Man *Foul Play in Funland *The Backstage Rage *Bedlam in the Big Top *A Gaggle of Galloping Ghosts *Scooby-Doo and a Mummy, Too *Which Witch Is Which? *Go Away Ghost Ship *Spooky Space Kook *A Night of Fright Is No Delight *That's Snow Ghost *Nowhere to Hyde *Mystery Mask Mix-Up *Scooby's Night with a Frozen Fright *Jeepers, It's the Creeper *Haunted House Hang-Up *A Tiki Scare Is No Fair *Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Werewolf? *Don't Fool with a Phantom *Watch Out! The Willawaw! *Creepy Tangle in the Bermuda Triangle *A Scary Night With A Snow Beast Fright *To Switch A Witch *The Tar Monster *A Highland Fling With a Monstrous Thing *Creepy Case of Old Iron Face *Jeepers, It's the Jaguaro! *Who Was That Cat Creature I Saw You With Last Night? The Magic Roundabout *Dougal *Film Director *Walking Sticks *Bicycle Race *The Cannon *Rustlers *Gold *Parking Meters *The Camera *The Caravan *The Experiment *The Magic Carpet *Oil *Vote for Dougal *Bubbles *Piano Moving *Let's Play at Cats *Watch the Birdie *Sculptor *The Orchestra *Pack of Cards *Toffee River *Oil Wells *Banana Skin *Spaghetti Party *Rain *Baking A Pie *Alarm Clock *Brian and the Train Race *The Chimney Sweep *Road Signs *Dylan Plays the Bagpipes *Dougal's Glasses *Hide and Seek *The Lost Boing *Windy *The Scarecrow *Musical Box *The Oyster *Dylan the Hairdresser An American Tail *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) Shining Time Station *A Place Unlike Any Other *Does It Bite? *And the Band Played Off *Pitching In and Helping Out *Show and Yell *Faith, Hope and Anxiety *Agree to Disagree *Whistle While You Work *Two Old Hands *Happy Accidents *Ring in the Old *Impractical Jokes *Finders Keepers *Just Wild About Harry's Workshop *Promises, Promises *Word's Out *Too Many Cooks *Mapping it Out *Things that Go Ga-Hooga in the Night *Is This the End? *'Tis A Gift *Scare Dares *Oh, What A Tangled Web *The Magic is Believing *Win, Lose or Draw *Sweet and Sour *Achoo *A Dog's Life *Field Day *Wrong Track *Washout *Crackpot *Yabba, Yabba, Yabba *Nickel in a Pickle *He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not *Double Trouble *Is Anybody There? - Schemer does a radio show in which he is totally unprepared. *Do I Hear *Jingle, Jingle, Jingle *All's Fair *Becky Makes a Wish *Schemer's Alone *Bully for Mr. Conductor *Stacy Cleans Up *Schemer's Robot *Billy Saves the Day *Billy's Party *Fortune Teller Schemer *Billy's Runaway Train *Schemer Goes Camping *Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin *Bad Luck Day at Shining Time Station *Mr. Conductor's Fourth of July *Stacy Forgets Her Name *Schemer's Special Club *Mr. Conductor's Movie *The Joke's on Schemer *Dance Crazy *Mysterious Stranger *Dan's Big Race *Mr. Conductor Gets Left Out *Mr. Conductor's Big Sleepwalk *The Mayor Runs for Re-Election *Stacy Says No *How the Station Got Its Name *Once Upon a Time *Second Chances *One of the Family *Queen for a Day *Missing Whistles *Wildlife *Wish You Were Here *For the Birds *Splish, Splash, Splosh *Paint the Town Red Sooty *The Sooty Show (1955–1992) *Sooty & Co. (1993–1998) *Sooty Heights (1999–2000) *Sooty (2001–2004) *Sooty (2011–present) Budgie *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes Category:SonicandKnuckles